SR-1/Histrocial
OLDER VERSIONS, PLEASE DO NOT EDIT! Sentinel SR-1 Customization Scope: Any Sniper Scope will do, I personally uses Sniper x6 scope Bottom Attachment: Bi-Pod will be recommended due to its reduced sway. Barrel Attachment: SS50 Silencer Barrel: Long Barrel (for long-distance sniping) Try not to get the laser designator as it will reveal your location. Tactics This sniper rifle is designed more to engage enemies in long-distance fights, thus staying unknown and unseen to the enemy by being out of scanner range will give you an upper hand. Try not to get seen by enemies as far as possible. As this weapon requires a few shots if you are going to land bodyshots, try to go for heads as much as possible. Sentinel SR-1 SD Customization Players fill this section out with your personal loadout (grips, optics, muzzle etc.) for this gun. Be sure to sign your statement with 4 '~'. Happy Editing Tactics Players fill this section out with how you use this weapon in combat. Do you flank, rush head out, support... Sentinel SR-1 SV Customization I put a 2.5-12X scope on it (like I do with all my rifles) and that's it, it's a very good gun as it is for the level/price I don't put a laser designator on it, as it gives away my position, I just verbally call out people on my mic Nnuunn (talk) 19:12, May 2, 2013 (UTC) Tactics I use it to count-snipe, simply because my slow internet does not allow for anything esle, I try to find very tight holes to shoot through, giving me better cover, and the snipe won't see me, with the 2.5-12X scope, I find my target on 2.5x, press the middle mouse button, and fine-tune the shot on 12X, take the shot, and a head-shot will kill any uniserted enemys. Nnuunn (talk) 19:12, May 2, 2013 (UTC) This weapon is very effective on long range due to its high damage. Every scope from 6x to 12x will be okay, just try to avoid lower zoom, because you'll be an easy target for everyone (not just snipers) who uses 3,5x- or 4x-Zoom. The weapon is suitable for Recon's who aim accurately. A single headshot (~ 140-160 dmg) kills nearly everyone except of heavy armored Assaults. For wounded enemys it is sufficient to hit just the body to kill them (~ 80-90 dmg). But beware of wide and open spaces because you can only observe a small area. (Tronessane) Sentinel SR-1 Assassin's Creed Customization Players fill this section out with your personal loadout (grips, optics, muzzle etc.) for this gun. Be sure to sign your statement with 4 '~'. Happy Editing Tactics Players fill this section out with how you use this weapon in combat. Do you flank, rush head out, support... Sentinel SR-1 SV TAN Customization Just add the 2.5x-12x scope and you are ready to go... 'Metrin" Tactics Players fill this section out with how you use this weapon in combat. Do you flank, rush head out, support...